<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Untranslatable by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705444">[podfic] Untranslatable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019, Academy Era, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Sickfic, eli is a cinnamon roll, made-up Chiss courtship rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>---</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s really quite...." Thrawn said a word in Sy Bisti.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Charming," Eli translated automatically, then blushed harder. “Stop flirting with me while you’re delirious,” he said, because that was the only word for what Thrawn was doing. “It’s really…disconcerting.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Untranslatable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts">litrapod (litra)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072">Untranslatable</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird">13th_blackbird</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Sickfic, Academy Era, eli is a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Kiss, made-up Chiss courtship rituals</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:43:46<br/>
<br/>
<b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/(SW)%20_Untranslatable_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>) </p><p>OR download a <strong><a href="http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0503.zip">zipped m4b file</a></strong> (compiled by <a href="http://twitter.com/knight_tracer"></a><a href="http://twitter.com/knight_tracer"><b>knight_tracer</b></a><b>)</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a version of this podfic recorded by gondolin, also gifted to litra for #ITPE 2019, right over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405477</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621427">Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod">Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod">litrapod (litra)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins">reena_jenkins</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>